1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrially advantageous process for producing 1-bromo-4-phenylbutane.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known process for producing 1-bromo-4-phenylbutane involves reacting benzene with 4-halobutanol in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst to give 4-phenylbutanol, followed by bromination (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 03-95144/1991). However, it is difficult to inhibit dialkylated compounds from being produced as by-products in reacting benzene with 4-halobutanol, since monoalkylated compounds produced have a higher reactivity than benzene.
Further, a process is known in which benzene is reacted with 1-bromo-4-chlorobutane in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst (Chem. Abstr. 58, 11242g(1963)). However, this process also involves difficulty in inhibiting dialkylated compounds as described before.